


Letters to Home

by OceanShay



Series: Adopted Siblings AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, it should be linked back somewhere. right, or it won't make any sense, please read the first part of this series before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanShay/pseuds/OceanShay
Summary: Nami writes some letters to Nojiko and Bellemere and gets a little sentimental. Continuation of my previous work titled Growing Up, which should be read first.





	1. To Nojiko

_ Dear Nojiko, _

_ It’s been a while since I’ve written you and I’m so sorry about that. Life has just been busy for the past, well, ever I suppose. But that’s nothing new. Anyway, there’s a reason I felt the need to write to you finally. _

_ While we were stopped at the Sabaody Archipelago, I saw Law. He’s alive Nojiko. He’s been alive this whole goddamn time. And he told me that Corasan was dead. Dead. Can you believe it? Honestly, I don’t know what I would have done if both of them were still alive. I’ll have to fill Law in on our lives too at some point but I don’t know when I’ll see him again. _

_ Well that’s enough about me and I’m assuming you aren’t going to want to wait for long before you go and tell the village the good news. I’m surprised we didn’t see his wanted poster before this either. If he’s been a pirate as long, if not longer than I have, I should have seen it by now. But please tell everyone I miss them greatly, even Genzo, as much as he probably would hate to see me admit it. I love my crew but there’s nothing quite like home with you. _

_ I still keep tangerines on our ship and Usopp and Robin have both been gardening with me. That’s probably my favorite time on the ship, just the moments in between adventures with my friends. I wish I could send you some of the fruits of our labor but they would probably rot in the mail. _

_ I’ve attached another letter for Bellemere that I would prefer to have laid unopened on her grave and one of Law’s wanted posters that I know you’ll hang up next to where you keep mine. I’ll be at this address for the next two or so years so we can send each other letters more frequently until I have to leave again. _

_ Love you bunches, _

_ Nami _


	2. To Bellemere

_ Dear  _ _ Bellemere  _ _ Mom,  _

_ I’ve…  _

_ I’ve been thinking about how to say this for the longest time.  _

_ …  _

_ I miss you, a lot. I’m sorry for yelling at you about Nojiko not being my real sister and running away and acting like a child. I was still upset over losing Law and Corasan that I didn’t feel like we were part of a family anymore. It felt so broken without them.  _

_ I found Law. I don’t know if you were aware that they were alive or not, but Law’s a pirate too. After over 10 years apart we still found each other in a crowd and I didn’t know how to process it. We just hugged and stayed like that for what felt like hours and it was good. I didn’t realize how much I missed him until I found him again.  _

_ He told me Corasan was dead too and I don’t know what happens after we die but I’m sure you two are raising hell together wherever it is. Tell him I say hello and that I hope he’s doing well.  _

_ I put off writing this letter for so long and I wrote one to Nojiko and asked her to deliver this for you so I hope you see it. I wish you were still here, even though I’m a pirate now and you were a marine and we’d be sworn enemies. Maybe things would be different if you never died…  _

_ Now’s not the time to be thinking of that though. I love my life as a pirate with Luffy and everyone else. I was miserable under Arlong and thought I could never achieve my dream while he was still alive, but with Luffy I feel like anything is possible. Like we can all achieve our dreams if we all support each other. I really hope he becomes the new pirate king. I would be so proud of him and I know you would be too if you ever met him.  _

_ But I really want to thank you for everything you did for Nojiko, Law, and I when we were younger. You really didn’t have to but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I loved you so much and you were the only mom I could ever have. I miss you so much and I hope this finds you in good spirits.  _

_ Miss you bunches,  _

_ Nami _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through! This is kinda short and also structurally it probably isn't the best but I wanted it to feel like an actual person was writing the letter, not like I was narratively telling a story through it. I wanted it to feel real, yknow? Anyway, remember to leave comments and kudos on your favorite author's works, that's really what keeps us motivated to update more often!


End file.
